Cool, Cool Mountain
Total Coins 154 Yellow Coins 105 Enemy Yellow Coins 18 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 3 Enemy Blue Coins 0 1UP Mushrooms 6 Cannons 3 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 0 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 1 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 3 Teleports 2 Coin Locations: 72 yellow coins on the slide..........................................72 Yellow Vertical line of coins into the chimney................................5 Yellow Line of coins on mountain, near start when sliding.....................5 Yellow Another line of coins on mountain, on narrow part with fences..........5 Yellow Continue sliding down the mountain to pass another two coin lines.....10 Yellow Arrow of coins by "Wall Kicks Will Work" star (and spinning heart).....8 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red 2 blue coins from block (by the star marker)...........................2 Blue 1 blue coin at very start of slide.....................................1 Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................136 Coins Enemies: 5 Spindrifts..........................................................15 Yellow 1 Mr. Blizzard.........................................................3 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................18 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: With 77 of the 154 coins (exactly half) on the slide, you must master your sliding skills to get the all in this level. Remember you don't need to get them all in your first try, because you can always take a second run. The only coin you have to get your first try is the blue coin at the beginning. You might find it easier to slide without the penguin racing you, too. I recommend doing the slide first to get it out of the way. It's also wise to get harder coins out of the way first. For example, there are two spindrifts that you must kill on a very narrow ridge (by "Wall Kicks Will Work"), and the coins sometimes fall off the edge. Get these coins at the beginning, so if they do fall off, you can just restart. You should kill the spindrifts with a punch or butt-slam, so you can quickly grab their coins afterwards. --There are 123 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 3 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 77 coins outside the slide and 77 coins on the slide-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Jump off bridge behind start and slide down to a ! block with the 1UP Inside an ! block to the left of the snowman's head Inside a tree by the snowman's head On the slide shortcut On the slide shortcut (although this 1UP seems to be hard to get because it slides right through the wall!) Inside an ! block at the end of slide (hidden above) ! Blocks At the end of the slide, hidden above (Contains 1UP) To the left of the snowman's head (Contains 1UP) Jump off bridge behind start and slide down to it (Contains 1UP) Cannons To the right of the snowman's head At the bottom of the mountain, beside the slide exit cabin Across the open hole from previous cannon (underneath snowman's head) Spinning Hearts Underneath the "Wall Kicks Will Work" star Stars Slip Slidin' Away Li'l Penguin Lost Big Penguin Race Frosty Slide for 8 red coins Snowman's Lost his head Wall Kicks Will Work 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. One is located behind the very start (at the top of the mountain) on a broken bridge, the other is located at the bottom of the mountain by the slide exit, again on the end of a broken bridge (also has a red coin on it)